villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/Ralph Breaks the Internet (Review)
Ralph Breaks the Internet is the 57th animated feature film for the Disney Animation Studio and a sequel to Wreck-It Ralph. Six years after the events of the first film, Vanellope von Schweetz had become bored with her game Sugar Rush, having won so numerously, that she no longer felt that since of thrill at the prospect of there being any unpredictability in her life. After an accident causes Vanellope's game to be unplugged, Ralph and Vanellope decide to travel through the internet after they had noticed that the owner of the arcade had just installed wifi. To be honest, I wasn't really looking forward to the movie because I was worried that since the film concerned the internet, I thought this was going to be another Emoji Movie disaster. And the fact that they were showing off all of their subsidiaries through "Oh My Disney" from Pixar, Marvel, and Lucasfilm, I thought they were making another movie to show off their brands. But, this film was actually pretty good. For the most part, the friendship between Ralph and Vanellope is as strong as ever. The film also makes a point with showing how you shouldn't be too clingy with your friends, and more importantly, if you feel that your friend has any issues with you, the best course if action is to speak with them about your concerns. It shows that even if you have a friend that doesn't share your interests, it shouldn't interfere with your friendship. The animation of the film is great as always when it comes to Disney. When people log into the internet, they are represented by a blocky sprite, and they are then placed into a hovercraft to travel to the source of where the website they had found would be. Oh My Disney is also very well-designed. As for the rest, Ralph and Vanellope are given more spotlight as they were the leading characters which does come with its issues such as making characters from the previous movie such as Fix-It Felix and Sergeant Calhoun minor characters when I felt that it would've been more interesting to see how they managed to take care of 15 racers from Sugar Rush. The new characters are interesting such as Shank who is one of the characters on an online game called Slaughter Race. Her purpose is making Vanellope realize just what she was looking for, and then there's Yesss, who is the physical manifestation of an algorithm for a fictional website called BuzzzTube, a parody of YouTube. Unlike with the first film, there is no bad guy in the sequel. Instead, the main conflict is the result of Ralph's rash decisions and clinginess when it came to Vanellope. It is amazing at the level of restraint that Disney had to have probably performed to have no villain in the film other than the antagonistic force being the result of circumstances that go out of the characters' control. Overall, I enjoyed Ralph Breaks the Internet, and I feel that its themes on friendship are more pronounced in this film as it speaks on things that most films would tend to look past. If you enjoyed the original film, this is a fun little film to see. Final score: 8 out of 10 stars Category:Blog posts